Civilian Protection Guild
While the Blackscale and Zssik Trandoshans have firm control over Kashyyyk's surface, they have done little to ensure the safety of Kashyyyk space, nearly abandoning it to pirates and mercenaries. In this void of police authority, the Civilian Protection Guild has taken up the burden of providing safe passage for transports, freighters, and personal starships through the sector, hiring qualified pilots to patrol the system and provide escort and protection services. Interested pilots can contact the Kashyyyk Space Station after landing at least once in Kachirho; the officer on the station will coordinate your work with the CPG. Eyma, leader of the guild, has contacts within the Rebel and Imperial navies and can recommend valiant pilots for special missions once they advance far enough within the guild. Freelance Pilots who also reach this level will be given further work with the guild unavailable to factioned pilots. In return for an extended tour of duty, the Civilian Protection Guild will grant pilots a variety of rewards, including advanced starfighter components, special holograms, and deeds for high-end starfighters. Quests Civilian escorts As a new recruit in the Guild, you'll immediately have to perform some dry escort missions. * Escort the Droid Pilot: escort a small freighter back to the Kashyyyk space station against waves of tiers 2-4 enemies. * Escort a Civilian Transport out of the Kashyyyk system: escort a freighter against waves of Tier 3 enemies. * Meeting with Eyma: visit Eyma in the huts at the base of the great tree in Kachirho. Eyma Eyma is the leader of the Civilian Protection Guild. Meeting him shows you're moving up in the guild and will be given more difficult tasks. *'Rescue a damaged Civilian Transport in the Tyyyn nebula': dock with The Tereant III, a Tier 2 Gallofree Yards medium transport in Kashyyyk space and escort it back to the space station. Talk to Rian at the station for the next mission. *'The Ghrag Strike Again!': an escort mission for another a Tier 2 Gallofree Yards medium transport, The Vue'zae. Back at the station, talk to Rian, land, and speak with Eyma again. At the conclusion of your conversation, launch into Kashyyyk space, where you will be ambushed by ... *'AMBUSH! Ghrag Fighters Attack!': Three Tier 4 Ghrag mercenaries. Destroy them, then return to Eyma. You may now also take civilian escort missions from the Kashyyyk Space Station Controller. **''NOTE: they will run away with tails tucked between their legs after a couple minutes, even if you don't destroy them, that, and you will already have the Escort rendezvous WP up. As such you can just make your way there and let the escort de-spawn if you want...'' **''NOTE 2: You don't have to even do this mission at all. When you talk to Eyma the second time and tells you to launch into space (she doesn't even give you a mission), talk to her a third time and she'll give you the traitor mission immediatly, without even leaving the hut.'' *'Escort a Ghrag Traitor in exchange for information': meet up with the traitor, a Tier 3 Ixiyen Ghrag, and escort his starfighter against two Tier 2 Ghrag enemies. Return to Eyma for The "Nova Breaker" 792-W Booster *'Interecept and Destroy Weapons Dealer': destroying the Ghrag gun dealer and his escort (two Tier 4 and three Tier 3) completes the mission. Return to Eyma for an Ionic Pulse Weapon. Faction branches At this point, Eyma will send you to a representative of your pilot faction. Rebel pilots should head to the Rebel Outpost in Kashyyyk space; Imperials should similarly see the Imperial Space Station; and Freelancers should speak again with the Kashyyyk space station. They will give a series of missions before asking you to take on the final mission in this series—recovering a Corellian Corvette. If doing the rebel space station, you get a Rebel insignia hologram. If doing the Imperial space station, you get an Imperial hologram. Note: On occasion the Rebel and Imperial stations will not hail you as you approach them. You will need to use the /comm command in order to speak to them and continue your mission. Freelancers also have the option of getting one of the factional ships in addition to the Vaksai (although you will not be able to fly the faction ship, due to certification requirements). Ground Rebels who are Freelance Pilots should complete the Rebel Pilot branch of this quest first, then the Freelance Pilot branch, while Ground Imperials who are Freelance Pilots should complete the Imperial Pilot branch of this quest first, then the Freelance Pilot branch. You can only obtain 2 of the 3 ships with one character and the most reliable way to do so is the order listed above. (Note: As a RSF Pilot who is a rebel on the ground, I found I had to do the Freelance version first and then the Rebel one; the Rebel station would not offer anything until I had done the Freelance version of the quest. The Rebel outpost first requires you to run an escort mission, escorting a Rebel Freighter back to the Rebel outpost. You'll be attacked by around 3 wave's of Tier 3-5 ships. When you complete that mission, speak to the outpost again to get your reward of a Rebel Logo Hologram. Then you can continue onto the Corvette Mission.) Corellian Corvette Mission You have to disable and escort the Corellian Corvette. For this mission, follow the Corellian Corvette guide, but do not disable the 7 lower turrets as they come in handy for escorting the ship back to the Rebel Station. The corvette is very tough and, so long as you don't die and you didn't disable the other weapons, it can survive on its own. It is very soloable, but there is a certain knack to it — so don't be disheartened if you fail a few times. Bringing missiles is vital. Doing the Corvette Mission Method 1 When approaching the Corvette fly just close enough to draw its escort fleet (two Tier 4s and two Tier 5s), then fly away so you don't get tangled with the Corvette's turrets. Take the escorts out once you are out of range of the Corvette. Then take out the Corvette itself. This isn't that hard, but you have to first work out which side is which. At the neck, just below the dodgy hammerhead bit, on one side it has 4 bobbles, and on the other 8 bobbles. The side with 4 is top while that with 8 is bottom. Approach with its bottom below you and, using (and (), target weapon 5. Destroy it with lasers and then match speed and fly with the corvette below you. Float up off it a bit and target the secondary shield (which is at the side). Get a missile lock and fire off enough to destroy it. Do the same with the primary shield. Next, slow down a bit and let the Vette pass underneath you. You should now be facing its engines. Target the engine and shoot it with lasers. It is the bottom right engine. Now the corvette is disabled. Stay here - the corvette is still active. After a minute or so, the skeleton crew takes over the ship and it then starts moving, now on your side. You now must escort it back to your chosen factional Station. The Corvette moves fast enough that you will only suffer one spawn of enemies. It will mostly destroy the spawn before arriving at the station and completing the mission, leaving you with the aggro on just one or two Tier 4 ships. Wipe them out and claim your reward! Method 2 Pass above the convoy at least 1500m out, then come back to pick up the fighters and destroy them as in Method 1. Catch up to the Corvette, pull up right behind the engines, and match speed. Now keep your reticle on the center engine (as seen from cockpit view) and back off until you get a missile lock. Target the secondary shield and disable it with missiles, then do the same for the primary shield. In this blind spot, the guns can't hit you. Wait until you're about 6000m from the station (easily monitored if you have a waypoint for it) then take out the engines with guns. Sit there and do nothing until the engines ignite again (it will shoot you if in sight and range). Now, for the escort, don't kill the attacking fighters — just disable them. This spreads out the waves a bit so that the killer gunships never arrive. If you're concerned about loot or experience, go back after the mission is done and pick off what you can. This method actually works for most escort missions. (As above, but once the corvette started up again and moving to the station, only a single fighter spawned on the way back, letting the corvette fire on it. The fighter never attacked or got destroyed. Only the single tier 4 fighter spawns, then the mission ended successfully. This happened twice on both the freelance and rebel version. Another case of nothing spawning Imps, the escort began, I kept a 1k meter difference between me and the Corvette, first T3 z-95 spawned, the corvette killed it and then nothing else spawned. Make sure you are always behind him at 1000+ meters.) Method 3 (Rebels, not sure about Imperials) As in the above methods, draw in the escorts. TAKE YOUR TIME TO KILL THEM! This is because of the convoy. (After toying with the fighters for a few minutes, I found myself aggro'd by some enemies naturally in the areas. Boost away.) Now target turret 5 and destroy it. Go behind the engines and fire missiles at the shields, then secondary shields (I found that Mk II Seismic Missiles worked well). DO NOT kill the engines. Eventually the Corvette will be attacked by rodian protectors. NOW it's time to kill the engines. Next, kill all the rodian protectors. as soon as it is taken over by the skeleton crew, it will be returned to full health. It'll only take a minute or two to get back to the station. Nothing will spawn: All you have to do is follow the corvette to the station and claim your reward! Note: You can survive the gunships if you're quick. Stay behind the corvette. As soon as the 3 gunships appear, stop and watch as the corvette engaged them, and at that point the mission will end. You could pull directly away and try to make some range while setting a jump to hyperspace (now that the mission is complete). You might need to repair. Claim Reward To collect the reward, all you need to do is complete the quest and then go speak to your faction Station or back to the Kashyyyk Space Station if you have none (i.e. you are neutral). Depending on your faction, your ship deed will vary: *Neutral: Vaksai Light fighter *Rebel: Advanced X-wing *Imperial: Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor As a side note: 5 badges are required to generate the ship from the deed. If 5 badges have not been acquired, a message will pop up saying that the appropriate badge has not been acquired, even though the character sheet says that it is there. Deed You cannot transfer the ship straight from the datapad, but you can remove all components, redeed the ship, and give/sell to whomever you wish. I have bought, and sold these deeds many times. They can even be used by pilots who do not have the appropriate badge. Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Pilot quests